Domestic Skills
Domestic Skills Domestic Skills are evereyday skills known by the general population. The Level Cap on Domestic Skills is 3 +3 for each ''Specialty the character knows. ACADEMIC INSTRUCTION* This Skill allows the Character to teach any Academic Skill that they know at a minimum of fourth level to another Character. Given the appropriate resources, the Character can also produce an instructional book, manual, infomercial, Holo-program, etc, (takes 16 hours). A DF Check is required to make such instructional literature, but not for personal instruction. Teaching someone an Academic Skill is rewarded with 1 Academic Pool Point per 4 Hour Block. This Skill, if known at 7th level, also allows Characters to teach others any Specialist Programs they know from the Academic Group of Streams. Note that teaching someone a Specialist Program is rewarded with 1 Academic Pool Point per block spent teaching. The number of points awarded does not increase if more than one person is taught simultaneously. '''DF = 20' minus the level the taught Skill is known at. ARTISTIC ABILITY* This Skill allows the character proficiency at one specific type of art, such as sculpture, painting, music, computer animation, etc., as well as a general familiarity with other types of artistic expression. This Skill can be taken more than once by those with an interest in additional art forms. DF = 12 COOKING* Skill in properly planning, selecting ingredients for, and preparing meals. If failed a cooking roll occurs the food wasn't prepared correctly. Concurrently, there is also a 5% chance of food poisoning at level 1, reduced by 1% per each additional level. DF = 12 DANCING* Skill and knowledge in the art of dance. The Character can learn new dance steps with ease. DF = 12 FISHING* Knowledge and enjoyment of recreational and sustenance-based fishing. Skill includes knowledge of tackle, lures, rods/reels, and bait. Basic knowledge of fresh and salt water fish, as well as skill in cleaning, and preparation are also learned. In a single 4 hour block of fishing the character can catch enough fish to feed themselves for 1 day per 2 Levels of this skill. DF = 12 HUNTING The art of Hunting is a relatively simple act, to the practiced hunter. However, as with most Skills, Hunting gets easier the more it is practiced. Hunters are expert at finding and killing animals with speed and stealth. They enjoy hunting, both for food and for the sheer enjoyment of the game: predator vs. prey. In a 4 hour block the hunter can harvest enough game to feed themselves for 1 day +1 additional day for each point they make their check by. This Skill also allows the Character to skin and prepare animal hides. Note: Requires the Tracking Skill, without knowledge of tracking there is a -4 penalty to Hunting DF Checks. DF = 15 MATHEMATICS This Skill provides knowledge of all types of mathematics including Trigonometry, Calculus, and Geometry. Characters with this Skill can construct and comprehend complicated mathematical proofs and calculations. DF = 10 PUZZLE SOLVING* Provides a bonus of +1 MS per level. RIDE ANIMAL* (LT) This Skill allows the character to mount and ride any domesticated animal that is capable of supporting their weight. Some exotic animals may be harder to ride than others. Arbiters may apply modifiers at their discretion. DF = 14 SALVAGE* Allows the Character to quickly assess large amounts of items and determine if they have any value and what their relative values are. This Skill will not allow Characters to appraise the exact value of items, but rather lets them know if one item is more or less valuable than another. It's useful for sorting out what loot is the most valuable when there are limits as to what can be carried, in a short (1 Action) period of time. DF = 13 SEWING* Skill in the use of needle and thread to make minor repair and alterations, as well as layout, design, and cut simple cloth patterns. Designs that are more complex require a skill level of at least 4th level. DF = 8 SINGING* Characters with this skill are able to sing and carry a tune very well. Learning to sing any song takes little or no effort. Songs in other languages take twice as long to learn. DF = 8 SURVIVAL* This Skill allows the Character to survive out of doors with minimal equipment, (something sharp will do). The Character can build basic shelters, make fires, find edible food and clean water and avoid poisonous plants. This Skill also provides a basic knowledge of and the ability to survive in any harsh climactic conditions, such as deserts, tundra or deep jungle. In a 4 hour block the character can find enough food and water to feed themselves for a day. On a Natural 20 DF check they find enough for 1D10 days. This Skill also provides knowledge of how to set various rope traps, as set out in the Trap Table below: 'Trap Table' Size of Trap Target + to DF Time to Construct Yield * Tiny -0 1 min Bait** Small -1 5 min. 1 Medium -2 10 min. 4 Large -3 30 min. 20 Giant -4 1 hour 40 *The yield is the number of days of food gained per day that the trap is set ** Tiny traps are good for pest control and catching bait for larger traps, they are no good for catching food. DF = 14 Category:Skills